


Detachment

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fleurentia Week, M/M, Minor Angst, Rumors, Tacenda, Things left unsaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Rumors are flying around the Citadel. Turns out they’re about Ravus.





	Detachment

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of fleurentia-week
> 
> Prompt: Tacenda / Noun - things not to be mentioned or made public—things better left unsaid

As the days go on, rumors about Ravus start making their way around during his time in Insomnia. While rebuilding the Citadel is currently in progress, he spends his free time in the gardens, a recent fixture they managed to bring to life again. A place for a peace of mind, the silence beckoning him while he takes comfort in it.

The more he hears about these rumors, the less likely he wants to be surrounded with people.

He takes a deep breath of air, deliberating whether he should leave it alone or stop from such information from spreading, but he finds himself at an impasse. His prosthetic sweeps through his silver hair, a grip strong enough as it squeezes behind his neck. The frustration over this ridiculous matter leaves him kind of pathetic.

There is no reason for this. No point of becoming aggravated over it, but Ravus is at that point now. It scares him, thinking if these rumors escalate, he would be making it ten times worse for Ignis.

It was only a brief intimacy initiated by Ignis during the night after a public gathering, and he gave in, allowing himself this small joy he experiences. But who saw them remains inconclusive.

“Oh. So this is where you are.”

He looks up, watching Ignis strides toward him. He gives him a slight bow of his head before his weary self deflates on the bench he sits. He wonders if telling Ignis about this would be of any help but rather the alluring greens and spring flowers keep his attention afloat.

“I was looking for you,” Ignis says as he sits down next to Ravus. “No one knew where you were, I thought something happened to you.”

“You were worried?” Ravus answers, keeping the surprise tone down. “Why?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ignis scoffs, a sense of worry blossoms, and Ravus doesn’t reply, staring in almost a trance at the blooming crimson roses.

“Ravus, what happened?” Ignis settles his hand on Ravus’ shoulder and frowns, trying. “You can talk to me, I would listen to you.”

Ravus takes Ignis’ hand and pulls it down in the space between them, not with haste. He is confused about this. Maybe it is best to keep their distance.

“Nothing,” Ravus lies a little too soon. “I’m simply tired from today’s events.”

“You sure?” Ignis looks hurt.

They couldn’t be anything anymore, Ravus thinks. It wouldn’t work out like this, not when he hears about how a traitor sleeping with a Lucian is unheard of. How he slanders the family name while they speak of his sister with a wish that she was still alive.

Who was Ravus except a man who deserves punishment for his wrongdoings, siding with Niflheim as the High Commander, bringing forth tragedy and shame. The king should give him a swift death. A beheading or hanging, one or the other would suit him.

“Do not think too much on it, Scientia. It is what it is.” And he will leave it at that and figure the rest himself.

“I see… If that is what you want, then okay,” Ignis sighs. There’s more to it, but Ignis chooses not to say.

“Come to my quarters,” Ignis then adds with better enthusiasm. “My bed would be more to your liking than the guest rooms I believe. It’ll give you the sleep you need, and I’ll throw in an extra pillow for you, I promise.”

It’s almost a tempting proposal. No doubt Ignis’ room is the best of the best, but Ravus politely declines, he doesn’t need help. He rather not show even an inkling of weakness. He’ll take care of himself, that’s what he always does when growing up.

“I have to go,” Ravus stands up. No goodbyes, no attachment, nothing for Ignis to let him know what’s going on his head. He continues walking on the path heading out of the gardens, leaving Ignis behind.

“Wait!” Ignis calls out. “Ravus!”

Ravus doesn't turn around.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
